The present invention relates to a skid steer loader with a forwardly pivoting operator's cab for providing access to components beneath the cab and in the engine compartment. The cab includes a dropped foot pod, and a no tool latch to hold the cab in working position. A stop for holding the cab in its open position is provided.
Power equipment with cabs that will move out of the way for access to power components installed below the cab are well known. Some cabs are completely removable, and some cabs pivot rearwardly, such as those used on the BOBCAT loader made by the Bobcat Company unit of Ingersoll-Rand Company. Cabs which pivot near the top at the rear also have been advanced, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,330. Forward pivoting cabs on skid steer loaders have been used, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,826, where the entire lift arm control linkage moves with the cab, making it quite heavy for pivoting.
A loader cab which simply pivots forwardly for access to components below the cab is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,179.
The space consumed by the cab and cab mounting is of great importance in skid steer loader because the maneuverability of the loaders is dependent upon a small size and short wheel base so that the loader can turn in a short radius and maneuver in small areas. Thus, saving space in the operator's cab is of great importance as well, but it is desirable to provide easy access to hydraulic components and other components that are mounted on the loader frame below the cab.